


Dress Up

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Dress Up

Castiel was a curious angel. In fact he is the reason that we have the saying “Curiosity Killed the Cat.” It was an unfortunate incident that Gabriel doesn’t talk about and never uses against Castiel in later years. Except that once when the Winchesters and he got into a particularly nasty situation...but I digress. 

Castiel was curious, especially about Gabriel’s armor. Which for the most part stayed propped in the corner of their nest well away from accidental touching by little hands. It wasn’t that the armor was delicate but that it was fashioned from a portion of Gabriel’s grace and the Archangel didn’t want it manhandled on a regular basis. That just made it all that more attractive for the younger angel, not to mention the fact that he wanted to be just like his brother.

On this particular day, Gabriel had taken it down to dust it off from Castiel’s last molting which had feathers and dust flying everywhere. Whistling he’s working on his breastplate when Castiel walks into his field of vision with the Archangel’s Helm on his head. “Look Gabriel. I’m ready.” 

Looking up, Gabriel starts to laugh at the sight of the ill fitting helmet. “Not quite, Little Sparrow.” He grabs the pair of bracers and fastens them around Castiel’s arms. “There you go. Now you’re ready to fight the evil hordes.”

With a whoop of joy, Castiel flairs out his wings and runs out of the nest. “Come on, Gabriel! We got to get the hordes.”

With a smile, Gabriel puts on his breast plate with cloak and follows Castiel outside. They soon drew a crowd of other angels as they had their own little mock battle, using sticks as swords. It wasn’t long before Lucifer and Michael joined in while Raphael played referee. Lucifer and Castiel against Michael and Gabriel. It was a time filled with laughter and joy for the Archangels. One of last they were to have.  
Naps  
Gabriel was at his wits end. He could tell that Castiel was tired and was in serious need of a nap, but the little angel would not do it. In fact every time Gabriel tried to lay him down, Castiel would start screeching like he was having his wings torn off. So that is why Gabriel was pacing around the Garden with Castiel clutched in his arms while the baby fussed and cried. Finally Joshua, God’s Gardener, approaches the pair and directs them to a section of the Garden closer to the throne of their father. Here the garden grows thick with flowering plants that buzz with bees. The two older Angels sit under a tree as Joshua explains that Castiel just need to feel peaceful to sleep soundly especially with the constant activity that’s found in other parts of Heaven. “You were the same way when you were younger, Gabriel. From the way Lucifer tells it, you were a trial on his patience when it came to napping.” the Gardener says with a chuckle. 

As the two angels talk, Gabriel lets Castiel wander amongst the flowers. Sometime later, Gabriel realizes that he can no longer hear the small chirps and babbles of Castiel. He looks around and can’t see him anywhere. Frantically, Gabriel and Joshua search the area, but can’t seem to find the seraph. Panicked, Gabriel alone enters the throne room and is taken aback by what he sees. There is his Father, holding the little Castiel and crooning a lullaby. The Archangel is about to say something but Father looks up with a smile and place his finger to his lips to silence him. “Let him stay. He is my last and I cherish this moment.” 

Nodding, Gabriel slowly approaches them and happily watches them together. Even going so far as to sit at his Father’s feet to lean his head on his knee. Something he’d not done in a very long time. Father smiles down at his son, patting him on the shoulder. “You’ve done a fine job with him, Gabriel. You’re a good brother and I’m proud of you.”


End file.
